Shorty
Shorty (Brocco) is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in "Pendulum Room Peril", the 17th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 30, 1989. Shorty's name derives from a credit roll in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z; he was named Brocco in the Japanese Daizenshuu books. Biography Shorty is a Saiyan soldier who works alongside his partner, Scarface, tormenting anything other than their own kind. While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at Kami's Lookout to travel backwards in time by 100 years (although in the Japanese dub, Kami does not express how far in time the Z Fighters will be traveling). The group materializes in a ravaged city presumably on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Shorty and Scarface. Shorty is the first to appear. While Chiatozu observes a head in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the head liquefies, revealing Shorty's face beneath it. Chiatozu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however he is grabbed by Shorty and is drained of his lifeforce. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam prove inferior when he is counterattacked by Scarface. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Shorty using his martial arts, but Shorty proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Scarface are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha techniques. While Shorty takes flight against Tien, Scarface drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against the Shorty and Scarface for only a short time, before Scarface's energy wave kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans first-hand. Timeline inconsistency Because Shorty and Scarface are said to exist 100 years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, they are the only Saiyans seen in the series who are not under the service of Frieza. Saiyans free from Frieza's control during his time in power have been known to appear in several Dragon Ball films. According to the Dragon Ball timeline, Frieza began his period of control in 731 A.D., while the Z Fighters use the Pendulum Room, where they encounter Shorty and Scarface, they would have arrived in May 662 A.D. This means that at the point in history where the group visits, Planet Vegeta would still enjoy 69 more years of freedom before Frieza's rise to power. However, there is a problem with this. According to the timeline, the Saiyans and the Tuffles raged the Saiyan-Tuffle war from about 720 to 730 A.D. This would mean that the Saiyans would not have had scouters, or Saiyan battle suits like the ones the Arcosians or Frieza supplied, which apparently occurred in the 730's. If the year actually was 662 A.D., the Saiyans would not have this technology and would still be living on the outskirts of Planet Plant, many years before they attack the Tuffles, meet the Arcosians, and become part of Frieza's World Trade Organization. It is extremely important to note that this "100" years statement is only said in the English dub however, so it is possible for it to just be another error that created another plot hole. Due to the nature of this episode's creation having no roots to the manga, some fans have merely labeled as "filler content". Video Game Appearances Shorty appears as an Illusion Saiyan and a common foe in the Dragon Ball video game spin-off Kyôshū! Saiyan under the name "Brock". Special abilities *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Kankousen Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gori *Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson *FUNimation dub: Phil Parsons Category:Saiyans Category:Evil Category:Needs Links Category:Villains Category:Filler Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z